Attempts to correlate behavioral and central nervous system mechanisms are being carried out in a collaborative framework involving the Universities of Rochester, Wisconsin, and Chile. The responsibilities of the Rochester laboratory emphasize the development of behavioral techniques useful for such collaborative studies, with a special focus on computer technology for experimental control. In addition, research in behavioral pharmacology and toxicology at Rochester is also used to generate situations that bear on these questions; for example, heavy metal toxicity, and sensory deficits related to such intoxication.